You're the One That I Want
by ausllyshipper667
Summary: This is a continuation of Chapters and Choices, the new Austin and Ally episode. Rated T just in case! I don't own Austin and Ally. Please Read and Review :)


_**Hey guys! So this is a continuation of Chapters and Choices. How many feels did you guys get from that episode? I was happy for Austin and Ally, but so mad they blocked the kiss! I wanted to see it so badly. And KIRA! UGH! She needs to get off the show! She's ruining everything! Then again, it is because of her that Ally realized she liked Austin...but still. She needs to go. Yeah. BUT HOW ADORABLE WAS THAT SONG! AND AT THE END WHEN THEY SHARED THE MIC! I was literally dancing around my house. Anyways...this story is what happens after Chapters and Choices. This is what I do out of impatience of waiting for Partners and Parachutes. -_-**_

_Chapter One_

Ally's POV

I stare in hurt at Kira hugging Austin. Literally, just seconds ago, Austin kissed me. It felt magical. There were so many sparks and I felt like fireworks were exploding all around us. The moment was absolutely perfect. Until Kira showed up.

I can't believe she just comes running in, out of nowhere telling Austin she'll be his girlfriend. And how can Austin do that to me? Ask Kira to be his girlfriend and then kiss me? It's not right or fair! I got hurt one too many times. I'm upset, frustrated, and mostly broken-hearted. I look at Austin one more time, the expression of hurt on my face, before turning around and running off.

Austin's POV

I look at Ally's face as Kira comes up to me and says "Yes, I'll be your girlfriend," and wraps me in a hug. Ally looks confused, angry, and above all hurt. The smile she just gave me after I kissed her, faded. I didn't return Kira's hug. She just awkwardly stood there hugging me.

That kiss though. It was perfect. I kissed the most perfect girl in the world. Her lips were soft and warm and felt so good against mine. I felt electricity pump through my veins...and magic. The kiss felt like a magic. My lips are still tingling from the sensation of Ally's being pressed against mine.

She's just staring at me now. Frozen with shock. Then she turns and runs. Trish and Dez continue staring at us with their mouths gaped open, and Kira just hugs me, obliviously. Trish and Dez look at me and Kira, and then take off after Ally.

"Kira," I say, prying her off me. That girl got arms like steel. She's nothing like soft, delicate Ally. "What?" she asks, her pretty brown eyes searching mine for answers. I don't know how to tell her that I'd much rather be with Ally than her. I don't want to hurt anybody. I can't even think of the words to say after I convinced her I don't like Ally.

I stare at her for a few seconds, still thinking. I really don't know what to do about this. "Let me guess," Kira starts, "Something to do with Ally?" I sigh. Kira shakes her head. "Seriously Austin? How many times are we going to do this?" Kira asks, "Today, you say you like Ally, but tomorrow you'll call and say you like me!" I shake my head. "It's different this time," I say quietly. "How so?" Kira asks, anger flashing across her face. "I kissed her," I whispered.

Kira stared at me in shock for a couple of seconds. "You kissed her?" she spat out. I nodded slowly, taking in her hurt expression. "I cannot believe you Austin," she says angrily. Great, now I feel guilty. Kira shakes her head, tears forming in her eyes. "You are a liar and a player!" she screams. "No, I'm not!" I yell. "Yes you are! You don't ask a girl to be their girlfriend and then go kiss another girl, who you PROMISED you had NO FEELINGS FOR. I even gave you a CHANCE to be honest and you blew it! You are hurting me and her, Austin!"

I stare at the ground. Every word she just said was 100% truth. But I had to face it. "I know Kira," I whisper softly, "I'm so sorry." Kira nods, wiping her tears and calming herself down. She breathes in and out. "I don't what to do," I say. I have never been in such a strange, complicated situation.

Kira just sighs and rolls her eyes. "It's her, Austin," she says quietly, "It's always been her." Kira's right. It is her, always had been her, and always will be her. "I know," I admit and then look into her eyes. "I'm done with the player crap now though," I promise.

Kira smiles and wipes her tears. "I want you to be happy with Ally. Even though I'm upset, it's best for both you and me. You guys obviously belong together. She thinks the world of you, you know," she says. I smile as I think of Ally. She's so beautiful. "How do you know?" I ask. "I heard her talking about you with Elliot a few days ago," Kira says, "I ran into them and I heard them talking."

My heartbeat increased. "What'd she say?" I ask, eager to know. Kira smiles and rolls her eyes. "She said that you make her so happy. She said whenever she needs anything, you are always there for her. She also said that you are her best friend in the whole world, and she's not sure what'd she do or how she'd be if you weren't in her life. She said your amazing," Kira tells me. I feel a flutter of happiness in my heart. Everything was perfect, now. Well not everything. I still had to apologize to Ally.

Kira laughs a little at giddy expression. "I got to go get my girl then!" I say and Kira smiles, her eyes watery. "Yeah, you do," she says. I sigh. "I'm sorry, Kira," I say and pull her in for a hug. "It's fine. I got to go, Austin. Good luck with Ally," she says before turning and walking out of the Jungle Cafe.

Ally's POV

I sit in the practice room of Sonic Boom, crying. I'm crying over so many things. He played with my heart. I gave it to him, fell for his kiss, and her ripped it in half. I can't believe I was that stupid for believing he actually liked me. I thought I had a chance against Kira. Maybe the slightest of a chance, but still...a chance. But Kira is pretty and fun and the key to Austin's heart. I'm just the pathetic songwriter that he probably kissed in the heat of the moment. It certainly didn't mean anything to him.

I hear a soft knock on the practice room door. I ignore it. I know it's Austin and I definitely don't want him to see me like this. "Go away," I sniffle. He knocks again. "Open up," he says. He continues knocking until I finally unlock the door. 'What do you want?" I ask as he steps into the practice room. My face is covered in mascara and tears. My heart cracks when I see him.

Austin's POV

When I walk into the practice room, and see my Ally with mascara running and tears falling, my entire heart splits in half. She had been hurting all this time. All the times I chosen Kira over her had been breaking her little by little. The worst part is, she handed me her heart, fell for me and believed that I might actually accpet it. But all I did was take it from her and ripped it into tiny little pieces, making her so upset to the point where she can barely stand to look at me.

"Ally," I say softly, walking up to her. She buries her face in her hands. "Get away from me," she says, "I don't want to hear what you have to say, I'm tired of excuses." She is standing in the middle of the practice room. Tears are spilling out of her eyes.

I brush her cheek with my hand, but she smacks it away. "Austin!What are you trying to do here? Gosh, can't you just make a decision and STICK WITH IT!" she screams. She starts shaking and crying harder. I grab her and pull her close to me and wrap my arms tightly around her, while she sobs into my chest.

"I can't believe you did this to me," she says, "I'm so stupid. I thought you liked me, but that is obviously not the truth." Ally kept crying. I press my lips against her hair. "Baby, listen," I say softly. Ally looks up at me, waiting. She's so beautiful, even with her mascara running and crying like crazy.

"I broke up with Kira," I whisper. Her eyes widen a little. "R-really?" she asks. "Yeah, for you. I love you Ally. I always have loved you, and I always will love you. I'm crazy about you, baby," I smile and kiss her forehead. "Why?" she asks, "Why would you ever pick Kira over me? She's so perfect and pretty and fun.." Ally whispers.

I look down at her confused face and laugh. "Kira could never be," I say kissing her forehead, "Half as pretty," I say kissing her cheek, "As you." I lean in and press my lips against hers. Her arms wrap around my neck and my arms hold her tightly against me. The magic and the fireworks return, as if it were the first time.

Our lips pull apart, but I keep my arms around her and my forehead pressed up against hers. She smiles at me. I'd do anything to see that smile. It's beautiful. "You think I'm pretty?" she asks after awhile. I shake my head. "I think you're beautiful," I whisper. We stay like that for a little while, all wrapped up. "I love you," she says a few quiet moments. My heart speeds up so much. I'd never thought I'd hear her say those words to me. It feels so good, and I can't be happier. "Love you too, sweetheart."

Just then, the door opens up and Trish emerges in the room. "Hey Ally, I-oh," Trish says, seeing me and Ally together. We sigh and then pull apart from one another. "Guys, I'm sorry if I'm interrupting anything," Trish awkwardly says, "I'm going." She turns around and starts to head out. Ally rolls her eyes. "Trish, stay. You already killed the moment anyways," Ally says. Trish laughed, "No you guys get back to your makeout sesh, or whatever was going on in her." I shake my head and laugh as Trish walks out of the room.

I turn back to Ally. "So," I say taking her hands in mine and pull her close against me, "Be my girlfriend?"

_**Alrighty! Well that's the first chapter! Hope you guys liked it! :))**_


End file.
